O diário e dois segredos
by Debby Urashima
Summary: Kagome escreve todos os dia em seu diário,até que um dia a curiosidade de InuYasha acaba passando dos limites...(completa)deixem reviews,please!
1. Default Chapter

( ) - explicacões ou intromissões da autora

" " -pensamento dos personagens

**Bom gente,espero que vcs gostem da fic.**

O diário e dois segredos.

1 capítulo: Se curiosidade matasse...

Hoje era mais um dia de calor no Sengoku Jindai.Todos estavam se divertindo, menos Kagome,pois estava escrevendo em seu diário.

InuYasha a olhava fixamente com seus olhos âmbar.Era um olhar diferente.Era curioso e desconfiado pois ela estava com uma cara muito séria.Quando ele percebeu que ela o olhou,ele disfarçou e continuou a brincar com os outros.De repente ,sua concentração é quebrada:

Shippou -Kagome por que você não vem brincar com a gente?

K - Arigatou .Mais estou cansada.

Shippou-Como quiser.

K -Com licença gente, vou dormir um pouco, vamos Shippou está na hora da sua soneca.

Shippou -Hai!

Kagome pega seu diário,o guarda em sua mochila e sai em direção à cabana.

Sango -Kagome!Matte!Eu vou junto, também estou muito cansada.

Miroku esperou as duas entrarem na cabana pra perguntar a InuYasha:

M -Ei InuYasha o que foi?Reparei que você estava olhando fixamente para a senhorita Kagome.Você tá gamadão nela, né?

I -Feh!Cala a boca, baka!Não é nada disso que você tá pensando!

M -Calma...não começa a da pitaco!O que aconteceu dessa vez?

InuYasha respirou,contou até dez e respondeu:

I-Eu só tô curioso pra saber o que ela tanto escreve naquela coisa rosa,que chamam de diário.

M -Hum....Entendi.E o que você pretende fazer?

I-Ainda num sei, acho que vou pega o diário escondido e ler.

M -Nossa...Se curiosidade matasse...Você já estaria morto e enterrado.

I -Feh!

E ai pessu,taum gostando da fic?Espero q sim....os capítulos saum curtos,mas axo q issu naum eh um problema,neh?

No próximo capitulo prometo q irei melhora....

Bjok's

.DeBbY UrAsHiMa.


	2. Voltando para minha Era

( ) - explicacões ou intromissões da autora

" " -pensamento dos personagens

**sugs:sugestão**

**XX: tira**

**Ness:desnescessário **

2 capítulo:Voltando para minha Era.

InuYasha não parava de pensar no que poderia estar escrito.Ele pensava, mas não obtinha sucesso com seus pensamentos.Sua cabeça já estava doendo de tanto pensar.

I –Nossa, eu acho que nunca pensei tanto antes...mas eu não me conformo porque ela escreve tanto naquela coisa rosa e felpuda...Parece um gato tingido.E...

K- O que parece um gato tingido?

I -Ah!Kagome você tá aí...Nem reparei ,descul...

Nesse instante, InuYasha percebe que ia pedir desculpas e para de falar.Enquanto isso,Kagome estava com uma cara de:"Ahn?não acredito que ele vai falar isso."

K –Continua, InuYasha...

I -Cala a boca!Para o seu governo eu não ia fala nada.Então se intrometa no que eu penso ou deixo de pensar!

K-Grosso!

I -Baka!

K -Senta!

POFF!!!

I -Aííí!Essa doeu...

K-Bem feito!

Kagome vira as costas,sai andando e pensa:"Humpf!Ele não tem jeito mesmo!Será que ele nunca vai mudar?Bom,tenho que parar de pensa nele...Minhas provas estão chegando...Tenho que voltar para a minha Era,aqui eu não conseguiria estudar.Vou ter que avisa o pessoal.Acho que vou deixa um bilhete..."Kagome tira um pedaço de papel da sua mochila e começa a escrever:

' - Me desculpe não ter avisado pessoalmente, mas eu não tinha muito tempo.Estou lhes avisando que eu vou voltar pra minha Era, pois minhas provas estão chegando e tenho que estuda.Por favor, InuYasha, tente controlar seus nervos,eu sei que isso é difícil mas não custa nada tenta.Sango, a comida está em cima da bancada.Por favor, tentem manter a cabana em ordem até eu voltar,prometo que não irei demorar,

Beijos,

Kagome-chan"

Todos (Miroku,Sango,Shippou e InuYasha)estavam voltando para a cabana depois de uma longa tarde de rolar na grama.Cansados e famintos, pensavam que Kagome estaria lá, como sempre, com um delicioso jantar.Mas, quando chegaram, viram a cabana arrumada e uma boa quantia de comida na bancada.Na cesta que Kagome havia deixado tinha de tudo que podem imaginar que há de comer.A comida dava pra mais ou menos duas semanas.

M -Ué?!Cadê a senhorita Kagome?

S-Olha tem um papel aqui, acho que é um bilhete dela...

I -Deixa eu ver isso.Tá com o cheiro dela.Toma, Miroku, lê.

Miroku começa a ler o bilhete em voz alta.No começo Inu(eu gosto de chamar ele assim.)estava prestando atenção,mas ela foi tirada por uma coisa que lhe era familiar.Ele vai em direção a tal coisa, quando cai na real lembra que aquilo é o diário de Kagome.


	3. O diário e 2 segredos

( ) - explicacões ou intromissões da autora

" " -pensamento dos personagens

3 capítulo:O diário e dois segredos.

Sango -O que foi InuYasha?

I -Ahn?Ah, não foi nada.-Enquanto respondia, Inu escondia o diário atrás de sua costas.

M -Você prestou atenção no que tava escrito?

I-Aonde?

M -No bilhete.

I-A claro...Lógico que prestei.

Shippou -Prestou nada!Ela falou pra você se controlar, ouviu?

Enquanto Shippou falava, Inu saía discretamente pela porta.

Shippou -Ou!Não me deixe falando sozinho!

I -Já volto.Vou da uma volta por aí.Preciso pensar sobre algumas coisa...

M -Tudo bem.

S -Não demore, o jantar logo estará pronto.

I -Ok.

M-Ele está estranho, né?

Sango -Deve se por que a Kagome não tá aqui.

Shippou -Queria tanto que ela tivesse.Sem ela as coisas não são as mesmas.

Enquanto conversavam, Inu andava em um campo próximo do mar, onde a lua estava cheia e as estrelas brilhavam como diamantes no céu.Sentou-se em uma rocha de onde dava para ver o mar, pegou o diário e o abriu na primeira página, mas antes de ler falou baixinho:

I -Será que to fazendo a coisa certa?Estando ou não estando certo, eu vou ler!

06 de Junho de 2003.

Querido diário,

Tenho que lhe confessar uma coisa:

Minha vida até um certo ponto foi a melhor de todas.Mas, quando descobri que estava apaixonada ela mudou da água pro vinho, porém ela não mudou para melhor e sim para pior, é,para pior.Eu sei que todos pensam que amar é a melhor coisa do mundo, tudo bem, eu concordo.Mas comigo foi diferente.

Dias e dias sofrendo por uma pessoa que só me via como amiga. É muito ruim ter a pessoa amada ao seu lado e não poder tocá-la.Mas, o pior era saber que seu coração era de outra, isso era o que mais me doía.

Lágrimas e lágrimas foram derramadas, mas nenhuma delas o trouxe a meu lado, não de corpo e sim de coração.Agora, o que me resta fazer é esperar,somente esperar que essa ferida se feche.

Tantas vezes eu tentei lhe esquecer, mas meu sofrimento não acaba...Meu coração insiste em dizer:

EU TE AMO INUYASHA!!!

K -InuYasha!!!O que você está fazendo com o meu diário?

I –Ka...Kagome?!?!Você voltou?

K -Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta!

I -Eu não resisti e tive que ler...

K -Não acredito!!!

Enquanto Kagome falava ,lágrimas corriam o seu rosto até o momento de desabar no chão.

I-Não era a minha intenção...

K-Eu não quero sabe!

Kagome vira as costas e sai andando e chorando desesperadamente.

I -Kagome!Matte!Eu tenho que lhe falar uma coisa!

K -Pra mim já basta!Eu já vi e ouvi o suficiente por hoje,vou voltar pra minha era.

I-Não!

K -Por quê?

I-Porque eu te amo e sempre te amei,eu nunca amei outra além de você!O que eu sentia pela Kikyou não era sincero!Por favor, não me deixe!


	4. Esclarecendo fatos

( ) - explicações ou intromissões da autora

" " -pensamento dos personagens

4 capítulo: Esclarecendo fatos

Inu e Kagome voltaram para a cabana sem falar um com o outro.Chegando lá, todos já estavam dormindo.Kagome foi para seu saco de dormir, e , Inu ficou sentado perto da porta com a Tetsusaiga do seu lado.

Ela não conseguia dormir, seus pensamentos não permitiam.

"Será que é mesmo verdade o que o InuYasha me disse agora pouco?Ou será que ele está brincando com os meus sentimentos?Amanhã de manhã eu vou fala com ele, precisamos esclarecer esses fatos.Eu o amo e não vou deixa-lo de novo!!!"

Ele também pensava no fato ocorrido.

"Nossa, eu nunca pensei que a Kagome poderia me amar. Pensava que o meu amor não era correspondido, por isso que nunca falei a ninguém o que eu sentia. Fico feliz de saber que ela me ama, acho que agora as coisas vão se acertar. Amanhã vou falar com ela. Eu a amo e sempre vou amá-la".

No dia seguinte...

Todos levaram um susto quando viram Kagome dormindo em seu saco de dormir, menos InuYasha.

Como sempre ela é a última a acordar.

K -Ai,ai que sono!-diz coçando o olho e sentando-se à mesa com os outros.-Ontem não consegui dormir direito.Bom dia gente!

Shippou -Por que você voltou Kagome?

K -Eu errei a data das minhas provas.

Agora todos estavam tomando café, quando finalmente Kagome é a primeira a terminar e diz:

K -Arigato Sango.O café estava uma delícia.Você está aprendendo rápido a cozinhar.-diz limpando a boca com o guardanapo.

Sango -Devo isso às suas aulas de culinária.

K -Bom, eu vou lá fora encher os pneus da minha bicicleta.Depois vou dar uma volta por aí.Aproveito e colho algumas frutas.

I -Eu vou junto.

Chegando lá fora...

K -InuYasha posso te fazer uma pergunta?

I -Vá em frente...Maldição!Esses pneus não tão colaborando!-diz tentando entender colocar a bomba de ar nos pneus.

K -Você me ama de verdade?

I -Feh!Mais que pergunta tola!Até parece que você não sabe que eu nunca minto!(convencido!).É lógico que eu te amo,não tem porque eu mentir uma coisa dessas.E você?

K -Você ainda tem dúvidas?(dããã!!)Se eu não te amasse não teria escrito aquilo no meu diário.

I-Bah!

Nesse instante os dois ficaram sem fala e automaticamente seus corpos iam se juntando.Até o momento de seus rostos ficarem a um palmo de distância.

Inu pois, as mãos ao redor da cintura de Kagome.Pressionou levemente seus lábios contra os dela, sentindo com mais intensidade o cheiro que ele tanto amava sentir.O beijo foi doce e lento,os dois sentiam a mesma coisa,uma sensação de que o tempo tinha parado e não queriam se soltar.

Miroku e Sango -Sabíamos que uma hora isso ira acontecer!-dizem espiando pela janela.

Shippou- O que?O que?-diz, dando saltos para tentar alcançar a janela.

M-Só Falta nós dois, né minha Sangozinha? -diz passando a mão na...(vocês já sabem aonde).

Pof!(isso é o barulho do tapa que Sango deu em Miroku)

Nessa hora Inu e Kagome estavam entrando na cabana,vendo a cena ocorrida.

S -Houshi hentai!

M-A culpa não foi minha!A culpa é da minha mão...

I,K,Sango e Shippou -Amaldiçoada!!

**Oii!Espero que vcs tenham gostado,essa é a primeira fic que eu faço.**

**Agradeço a Monkey Minamino por tê-la revisado,a Bubby Urameshi e Samy Higurashi pelas dicas.Logo estarei fazendo outra fic, aguardem!**


End file.
